


Lost Tears

by MadamJaye



Series: The Secret Beneath [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamJaye/pseuds/MadamJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy as a child had the unfortunate displeasure of knowing what it feels like to be lost, scared and alone but she was lucky, someone had taken the time out to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Tears

_Crying..._

_Screaming…_

 

Crying and Screaming for someone to help…

That is what had awoken him from his deep slumber in the ruins in which he slept.  Ever so slowly Solas awake from his journey into the fade, he was exactly where he had left himself, his barriers were still intact and some of the food he left for the spiders was still there.  However it was something not that far off that had awaken him and with his pondering of what it could be, another cry for help rung through the ruin. 

Solas got to his feet and gathered his staff quickly, he headed in the direction of the screams, from the echo he figured the yelling wasn’t far off from the entrance of the cave and he was right, there surrounded by a very weak and small barrier was a little girl, with two spiders close by.  They weren’t attacking her but they didn’t seem to want to let her leave either.  Solas sighed and quickly cast a spell to frighten them off. 

“Come now child, they are gone now, you can lower your barrier” Solas began calmly and soothingly, he didn’t need to scare her anymore then she already was.  The little girl continued to cry and kept her barrier up “I can’t” the young girl blurted out in-between sobs.   Solas sighed heavily, all he had wanted to do was travel the fade but now he was stuck with a sniveling child, maybe he thought he could leave her but again sighed and waved the desire off.  She was a child and though he wasn’t a big fan of her age group he should help and so Solas took in a breath and let it out. 

“Yes you can, I won’t hurt you and the spiders are gone.” As soon as he spoke the child began to shake her head, it was then he noticed her ears.  An elf child, he thought.  A Dalish elf child, how bothersome he thought remembering his last encounter with the Dalish.  “Do not worry, I’m an elf as well you can trust me” Solas said, turning his head ever so slightly to show off the points of his ears. The young girl however continued to shake her head.  “I can’t, Fen'Harel might come and eat me” the young girl sniffled as she spoke, calming down; her tears at least. 

At the mention of his name and the eating of this girl, his face dropped.  ‘You must be joking, they are teaching them younger and younger to fear me but seriously? When I have ever eaten little children’ Solas ranted inside his mind.  He was never a fan of the Dalish but accepted they would rather live with lies and falsehoods then know the truth, then be taught something different.  This however, this was insanity. 

Solas rolled his eyes quickly and came up with a small lie “Well you don’t need to worry about Fen'Harel coming to get you, this special amulet will keep you safe” Solas spoke in a calming and soothing manner as he took off his wolf necklace and held it out to the little girl.  The young girl finally opened her eyes and stared at him, he smiled a little and slowly she let down her barrier, taking his amulet in her small hands and clinging to it for dear life. 

“Now why don’t you tell me what you’re doing here, where are your parents?” Solas questioned the girl, the sooner he returned her to her parents, meant the sooner he could go back to the fade.  However he did not get the response he wanted.  “I don’t know” and with that the girl started to cry all over again.

Solas sighed once more, he wasn’t sure what to do and so he did something he remembered his mother doing when he was upset, he bent down to the girl’s height and placed a hand on her head, stroking her hair lightly.  “Well do you know where you last saw them? The direction?” Solas continued to rattle off questions and suggestions but the girl continued to cry and shake her head.  “I don’t know” the girl continued to sob uncontrollably, Solas tried not to let his frustration get the better of him but it was getting much more difficult by the second. 

“Here, let us go back to the entrance and see if you left any foot prints, we can follow those” Solas gave his last suggestion as he held out his hand.  The girl simply nodded, taking his hand.  At full height the young girl had to step on her tippy toes and keep her arm straight to be able to keep hold of his hand.   Solas noticed and made an aggravated sound before bending and picking the girl up, carrying her on his side.   Solas looked down the girl who was clinging to his side and felt bad “I am sorry, I am…. Not very… good around children, they are… strange to me” Solas tried to explain, picking and choosing his words carefully.  The young girl looked up at him and nodded, sniffling. 

  *** * ***

 

Solas was thankful when she finally fell asleep.  Her cries probably attributing to that factor, it hadn’t taken him all that long to find the way she had come and less time to find the clan she had been separated from.  Discreetly Solas put the girl down and woke her, she slowly came to and looked around and then to him.  “Your clan is just beyond that set of trees young one” Solas said and as if to prove him right sounds of the Dalish camp could be heard.  The girl smiled and hugged him.  “Thank you” the girl spoke before she turned and ran straight to the trees but not before stopping and nearly toppling over.  She turned and ran back to him, Solas bent down to her level again.  “What is it?” He questioned but the girl smiled and reached to put his necklace back on his neck.  Solas bent his neck so she could complete the act and smiled down at her.  “So Fen'Harel can’t hurt you” The young girl smiled before kissing his cheek and running full steam ahead. 

Solas could hear the shouts for people to come as someone spotted the girl and smiled, however he left quickly.  Not wanting to be found; all the while thinking of the strange little girl and her -seemingly pointless- act of kindness.


End file.
